


Spectral Sin

by Ciphernetics



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill you fucker, GHOST SEX WHOO WHOO, M/M, PWP, dubcon, sporks- do we really know the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciphernetics/pseuds/Ciphernetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bipper and Dipper's spectral mindscape form, alone in the shack. Bipper's curious- and Dipper's furious. What could go wrong?<br/>*cue laugh track*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectral Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunebugPancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunebugPancakes/gifts).



The first rule of demonic deals is never, ever, make demonic deals.

Failing that, the second rule is making sure the conditions of the deal are airtight.

Failing that, the third rule is don’t be an idiot.

Dipper pines is an idiot.

Dipper tensed as he felt that familiar shock of energy, settling like nausea in his stomach. He groaned.

“Oh no.”

Sure enough, when he looks up the sunlight shining through the window no longer holds that warm golden glow.

“Well, fancy meeting you here!” a voice rang out from behind him, and somehow Dipper’s shoulders tensed even more.

“Please don’t,” he muttered without turning. Like Bill would listen.

“Sorry, kid, no can do!” Bill said. He held out his hand, palm flat, and rotated his palm. With it, the whole world moved, jerking sideways and sending Dipper stumbling. He yelped, landing painfully on his knee in front of Bill. With a hiss, Dipper sat back, crossing his legs and rubbing his injured knee with his hands.

“Aw, that looked like fun! And I didn’t even get to feel it,” Bill said, mockingly sorrowful. Dipper still refused to look up, scowling.

“This is the third time, Bill. The scratches from last time have only just healed over!”  he spat. “You have to be bored by now, right?”

“Wrong again, pines!” Bill laughed, summoning his cane. Hooking it under his chin, Bill used it to jerk Dipper’s head up. “You should know me better than that by now!”

“I’m trying my best not to,” Dipper hissed through clenched teeth. Bill rolled his eye.

“You’re so stubborn. Don’t get me wrong, kid, it’s charming, but I’m getting a little tired of it.”

Dipper wrapped a hand around Bill’s cane, shoving it away from his face venomously.

“Good.”

“I don’t appreciate your tone, kid,” Bill said, narrowing his eye. “Let’s fix that.”

In the blink of an eye, Bill’s sharp little fingers were wrapped around Dipper’s wrist and pulling.

Dipper screamed as his soul was ripped from his body.

He’d never get used to that awful sensation, like a head rush and a broken bone had a horrible baby and the baby was raised by fire and nightmares.

After a moment of blinding whiteness, Dipper’s vision returned. His stomach jerked unpleasantly at the jarring sight of his own body, slumped on the floor.

Shrill laugher ripped from its throat. Slowly, Bill got to his stolen feet.

“There we go,” Bill dusted himself off, “that’s much better, isn’t it?”

Dipper barely resisted the urge to scream.

“You’re just- ugh! You’re so evil!”

“Why thank you, I do try!” Bill grinned, wider than Dipper had thought his mouth was physically capable of. “Wow, you weren’t kidding,” he said, flexing his leg, “that smarts! Nice one, kid.”

Dipper scowled.  “I’d ask you not to hurt my body, but you’d do it just to spite me, wouldn’t you?”

Bill (Bipper?) smirked. “You catch on quick, kid.” He stumbled around a bit, adjusting to the body’s low centre of gravity. “Hey, wait, aren’t you humans supposed to, like, grow? Pine tree, did you actually get shorter?”

“No, I just- You- Shut up! Jerk!” Dipper stammered.

“Nice comeback.”

Dipper groaned and held his head in his hands.

“Look, I’m asking nicely here, Bill. Please, please don’t do anything dangerous.”

“Aw, kid,” Bill tilted his head, toothy grin still in place. “Don’t worry. I promise you won’t die!”

“That… was not anything close to what I asked for.”

“Life’s full of disappointments, kid, get used to it. I’ve got things to break and people to also break!”  Bill turned on his heel, marching towards the door hallway door. And crashing into it.

Dipper winced, and Bill steadied himself with a laugh.

“Woah geez! Hah, you gotta open these things first, I keep forgetting!”

With absolutely no grace whatsoever, he wrenched open the door and disappeared down the hall.

“Wait, wait, I- Bill! BILL!” Dipper yelped, and followed him without thinking, phasing through the wall.

…..

“Bill, please. It’s been hours. Aren’t you tired? At all?”

Bill’s bright eyes turned up to look at Dipper’s floating form. He dropped the spork (thank god, Dipper sighed internally) and got to his feet.

“This is getting kind of boring,” Bill hummed. “What else can we do around here?”

“If it’s boring, why don’t you leave?” Dipper asked, tone hopeful.

“No chance, kid, the day’s still kicking and I want the full human experience!”

“What does that even mean?!” Dipper said, frustrated. Bill crossed his arms and stared up at him, expression blank, and suddenly Dipper regretted saying anything. One of Bill’s eyes was blackened and splotchy bruises already coloured his arms (and god knows where else.)

“Let me see,” Bill held a hand, fingers extended.

“Last time, we tried eating that weird human food,” he ticked off one finger, “then after that I learned how to use a human bathroom, which was hilarious by the way,” he ticked off another, “and then I had that fight with that guy in town- By the way, how did those ribs heal?” Grinning maniacally, Bill punched himself in the stomach. He doubled over with a choking laugh.

“Oh, boy. If that was healed it’s not anymore!” he wheezed, clutching his shirt.

Dipper was reaching the end of his rope. Wringing his hands, he flew over to the windows for the umpteenth time, checking for any sign of Stan’s car or Soos’s truck even. Trust his family to go and see the longest movie in cinema, ‘the plot device’. But somebody had to come back eventually, right?

Just- someone. Anyone.

“Is there any way I can convince you to stop?” he pleaded.

“Nnnnnope!”

Yeah, he didn’t really expect there was.

Dipper clutched his translucent arms, mind racing with ways to get Bill out of his body. Each one seemed more hopeless than the last. His stomach knotted with worry, an icy feeling flowing through his veins.

“I’m going to go look through your stuff!” Bill sang, trotting out of the kitchen.

“He-hey!”

Dipper dashed after Bill, who was already halfway up the stairs- on all fours, no less. Dipper would have laughed at the sight if it had been anyone but his body. Instead he felt sick with embarrassment, running his fingers through his hair and screwing his eyes shut. What he wouldn’t give to erase that from his memory.

Bill reached the top of the stairs, already puffed. “Man, this thing’s weak.” He muttered, pushing open the door to Dipper’s bedroom and ignoring the indignant sound from the ghost behind him.

“Maybe it would breathe better if you didn’t break the ribs all over again,” he grumbled, crossing his arms.

Bill grinned, sharklike, and made a beeline straight for Dipper’s bed, reaching under the mattress and pulling out a small blue notebook with one of those weak little locks.

Dipper jolted and almost tripped over in mid-air, which would honestly have been quite an achievement.

“No no no, no! Don’t touch that!” he gasped.

“Why not?” Bill said with a toothy smirk. He knew exactly why not, but there was no way he could pass up the opportunity to make the kid suffer.

“It- it’s private!” Dipper stuttered, panicking again. Bill tapped a finger against his chin and fondled the tiny lock idly. He turned the book over a few times in his hands, pretending to consider not reading it.

And then he ripped the pathetic little lock off with his teeth.

Dipper yelped and reached to grab it, heart sinking when his hand passed right through the small book.  Bill rolled his eyes (he was pretty pleased with having mastered that skill in this body) and held up the diary.

“Look, pine tree, if it makes you feel better there’s at least 2 billion sentient beings watching this dimension at any given time. Privacy is an illusion!” he said with a grin, like it was supposed to be reassuring.

“That’s... terrifying, but I don’t care about them, I care about you!”

Bill snorted and Dipper realized what he’d said. Despite the lack of blood or a physical body, he could almost swear his ears felt warmer.

“You knew what I meant!” he huffed.

“Pine tree, I know this thing off by heart already. I wasn’t kidding when I said ‘always watching’,” Bill pointed out, flipping absently through the pages.

Dipper took a moment to process that.

“You… what.”

“You know what, that gives me an idea!”

No, no, no. Any words but those.

Bill launched himself sideways, landing on Dipper’s bed kind of diagonally. He pushed himself up, leaning back against the pillow and kicking off his ratty grey trainers.

“No, stop! Whatever you’re doing, stop it right now.” Dipper said firmly.

Bill ignored him and toed his socks off, lifted his hips and began to shimmy out of his shorts.

“Oh my god, please tell me this isn’t what I’m thinking,” Dipper moaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Depends. If you’re thinking I’m gonna try out this ‘pleasure’ thing you meatbags go so crazy for then you’re right on the money, kid, congratulations.”

Dipper whined again, shoulders slumping. This was all way too much, way too sudden. Getting his body beat up, filthy and overfed it was one thing, but this… this was too far.

“Bill, please, seriously, you can’t,’ he begged.

“Y’know I’m actually faaairly confident I can,” Bill drawled. “Teenagers dreams can be so informative- but then you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

He grinned widely and palmed the crotch of his boxers, grinding the heel of his hand against it. A soft sigh escaped him and his shoulders tensed slightly.

“Oh my god,” Dipper yelped, covering his eyes.

“Ah, don’t pretend you’ve never done this! I’ve seen your internet history, pal!”

“That’s not the point!”

Bill rolled his hips up slightly, grinding against his hand.

“Then what is?”

Dipper peeked out from between his fingers.

“The point is you- you can’t do that, it’s wrong!” he growled.

“You humans’ paltry sense of right and wrong is, ah- “ Bill’s voice faltered as he rolled his hips again. “-is worthless, kid! None of it matters! And besides, what’s the harm? It’s fun!”

“Not for me,” Dipper groaned, staring at the ceiling.

“I can make it fun for you,” Bill said, grinning wider, “If you ask nicely.”

A chill ran through Dipper, settling in his stomach like a dead weight. He clenched his fists and strengthened a glare at the demon in his bed.

“I don’t want to know what that means.”

He knew what it meant.

And he wasn’t going to give Bill the satisfaction.

“Your loss, Dips.” Bill hooked his thumbs under the grey boxers and began to drag them down, shifting his hips.

“WOAH no!” Dipper shouted, spinning around. Bill cackled behind him, pulling the waistband lower and watching, fascinated, as his erection bobbed upwards. Gingerly, he wrapped a hand around it, and the hiss that escaped him hit Dipper like a slap in the face.

“I can’t be here for this,” he mumbled, darting clear through the wall to the other side.

Out there, the house was blessedly silent.

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief and stretched his cramped fingers, looking at the translucent blue of his hands. He held them up, watching the way the light filtered through it like glass.

After a moment, it occurred to him there was a reason he was looking through his own flesh and hovering in the middle of the hallway.

Oh jeez.

Dipper panicked somewhat, fidgeting anxiously in mid-air. What was he supposed to do now?! Bill obviously wasn’t going to stop, and if Mabel or Stan walked in on that, Dipper might actually die. Literally die, of embarrassment. What a way to go.

Frowning, Dipper settled for floating cross-legged outside his door. At least here he could listen out for anyone coming home and keep an eye on Bill at the same time.

In a manner of speaking.

A few minutes passed with no change, and Dipper actually started to get kind of... bored.  There’s only so many times you can play ‘count the floorboards’ before it gets a little old. He fidgeted and swung his feet, hovering on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

A faint noise reached his ears.

Dipper righted himself, holding his breath. Not that he needed to breathe, but habits, y’know?

There it was again, another noise. Coming from his bedroom, definitely.

Dipper frowned.

Again, louder this time. It sounded like…

Like…

…

Dipper’s eyes widened.

Bill was moaning.

Literally moaning, and loudly, getting louder.

“Oh, no no no,” Dipper muttered, clapping his hands over his ears. Unsurprisingly, ghost hands don’t do much to block sound.  Still, a valiant effort was made.

Before he could gather his wits enough to go anywhere but there, Bill called his name.

It was muffled by the door, but that had definitely been ‘Pine tree’.

Dipper’s lips parted slightly in a silent ‘oh’. What- how are you even supposed to respond to- that?!

Bill called him again, louder this time, and it definitely sounded like a command.

“Pine tree, get in here!”

Dipper hesitated, staring out the window at the empty parking lot. Maybe, in the nick of time, Stan, Soos, somebody, would come back.

“Pine tree, I know you can hear me, come here!”

Dipper sighed and turned around, phasing through the wall backwards. He kept his eyes closed tight just in case. And maybe he was blushing just a little.

Oh, jeez. The moment he entered the room, Dipper could hear a lot more. Bill’s breathing was ragged, and then there was unmistakable sound of skin on skin. Dipper chewed his lip, trying not to picture it.

“What do you want?” he spat.

“I want you to turn around for a start,” Bill said huskily.

Dipper begrudgingly turned around.

“And open your eyes, smart ass.”

“I don’t… really wanna do that.” Dipper said, trying his best to seem nonchalant.

Bill laughed. “That’s great, but I wasn’t asking, kid.”

Dipper hesitated.

“Pine Tree,” Bill hummed, “I can’t be bothered wasting any energy on threatening you right now. Just get over here.”

With one last deep breath, Dipper opened his eyes.

Well.

There it was.

Bill looked... worked up, for lack of a better word.

He had apparently abandoned Dipper’s shirt at some point, leaving him completely naked and kneeling on the bed. His hair was messy and flattened at the back, and sweat gathered at the hairline. A deep blush had spread over his face and down his neck, and his chest heaved rapidly.

Is that really what he looked like naked?

With that thought, Dipper’s traitorous eyes darted downwards.

One of Bill’s hands was still wrapped around his cock, lazily sliding up and down. His other hand was reached behind him, and Dipper felt a shock of heat run through him at the realization of what Bill was doing to his body.

“Oh my god,” he breathed.

Bill smiled wickedly, showing teeth that seemed sharper than they should be. Dipper’s reluctance only seemed to be encouraging the demon.

“I’m having a great time by myself here, don’t get me wrong,” Bill smirked, “but there’s still some stuff I wanna try that I’m gonna need another person for. You see what I’m getting at here?”

“Well, maybe you should find someone else-”

Cutting his reply short, Bill’s hand left his cock and grabbed Dipper’s wrist, tugging him forward.

Wait.

Waaaiiit a moment.

Dipper stared down at where Bill’s fingers were clutching his arm.

“How are you touching me?!” he gasped, momentarily forgetting the gravity of the situation. Bill sighed, visibly irked.

“That is my domain you’re floating in, Pines. I have, now what's the word- oh yeah. Complete freaking power over it.”  Dipper opened his mouth to comment, but Bill jerked him forward again, bringing him back to the moment.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

Stronger than he’d expected, Bill pulled Dipper’s hand downward, pressing it against his crotch, and a startled sound escaped from Dipper’s throat.

“Oh, man,” Bill moaned, rolling his hips against Dipper’s palm. “That’s, ah, that’s different.”

Dipper was frozen in shock, trying to process everything. After hours of not being able to touch anything, the feeling of hands on him, his own body’s cock rutting on his palm, was shocking (almost literally) to say the least.

Bill’s panting rang in Dipper ears, reaching down and gripping his stomach like a vice. This is too much, he can’t handle this, he can’t-

Bill moaned, and- Dipper couldn’t help it- so did he. The tiniest little breathy sound, completely involuntarily.

Bill froze.

Slowly, his lips curled up in a grin.

“I knew you’d come around, kid,” he murmured. Dipper didn’t say anything, still trying to reconcile himself to the abrupt feelings.

Bill moved again, resuming his thrusting. Once he seemed satisfied Dipper wasn’t going to bolt, he loosened his grip on his arm. Dipper’s hand didn’t move, and Bill’s grin stretched wider. Moving his hand lower, he wrapped his flesh and blood fingers around Dipper’s ghostly ones and squeezed lightly, closing them into a loose fist around his erection.

Bill’s thrusts sped up as a numb heat overtook his legs. He could take a guess what that meant. His stomach muscles twitched and he curled forward slightly, panting.

“A- aahh-“ he groaned, twitching to a stop. The flesh under his hand pulsed as shocks of pleasure knocked his breath clean out of him. Holy hell, humans finally did something right for a change.

Slowly, the feeling passed, weakening aftershocks running through him. A small amount of warm liquid dripped between his and Dipper’s fingers

After a minute, Bill at back on his heels, letting Dipper’s hand drop. The muscles in his legs were starting to burn, and fun as that was, he’d had enough of just rubbing himself with various things.

Time to move on.

Bill glanced at Dipper’s face and smirked. Dipper was biting his lip hard enough to break the skin (on a human body, at least) and his own breathing was rapid. His eyes seemed a little glazed, and Bill snapped his fingers in front of them.

“Wake up there, kid. We’re not done yet.”

“Huh?” Dipper looked down at his hand, fingers still slick. This was... surreal. He wasn’t sure whether to be disgusted or, uh, the opposite.

“I don’t… I-“ Dipper’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. “That was really weird.”

“How?” Bill replied, looking down at himself, “It’s your own body.”

“I- I guess so, yeah, but still…”

“See? Not weird!” Bill declared, falling backwards onto the bed with a ‘fwump’. He pulled one of the pillows from behind his head and lifted his hips, stuffing it under his lower back.

“What are you doing now?” Dipper sighed, looking anywhere but Bill.

“We’re going to have sex, if that wasn’t already blindingly obvious.”

Dipper’s mouth opened and kind of hung there, looking pretty stupid.

“Uh.”

“Let’s go already,” Bill huffed, wiggling his butt slightly, “This meat shell is already getting cold.”

Dipper held up a hand. “Okay, first of all, don’t call my body a ‘meat shell’. Second, we are not going to- absolutely not.”

“See, the thing about that is, yes we are.”

“No.”

Bill heaved a dramatic sigh and sat up, scootching to the edge of the bed.

“You’re so stubborn.”

Dipper frowned.

“Frankly, kid, I’m a little tired of it,” Bill said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m a demon, pine tree, and I’m not the kind you see on TV. I’m not going to dance around with a tail and a pitchfork, spitting flames at you. Oh no,” he hissed, leaning closer and narrowing his glowing eyes, “I’m much worse than that. I’m the one who knows your every little secret, every thought you’ve ever had, every feeling.”

Dipper shuddered, a wave of prickling skin that washed over him from head to toe.

“And you know what else? Another thing about demons- we take what we want. And boy,” Bill murmured, leaning in close to Dipper’s ear, “do we want.”

Dipper breathed in sharply.  His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, each one fighting for attention. Fear swirled in his stomach, mixing with a warmth that should not have been there. This is so, so wrong, his mind whispered to him. You can’t do this, you’re too young, this is not right, you have to-

Bill tapped his cheek. “Stop thinking, kid, it’s really loud.”

“I don’t know what to... what should I... I don’t know,” Dipper admitted in a whisper. He hated feeling helpless like this.

“You do know what to do, though.” Bill grinned, stroking feather-light across the front of Dipper’s shorts.

Dipper jumped slightly, breathing sharply. His head spun and he couldn’t concentrate with Bill’s hand pressing on his crotch. Jesus.

“C’mon,” Bill purred. “I know you want to.”

“I...”

Bill moved a hand to Dippers shoulder, digging the fingernails in.

“Kid,” he hissed, “count yourself lucky that you and I want the same thing here, because I always get what I want.”

Dipper let his eyes fall shut, like an acceptance of the inevitable.

“Ah,” he breathed, his hips twitching into Bill’s palm. He’d been ignoring it, desperate not to believe his own reactions. But her he was, achingly hard and grinding against the hands of his own body, controlled by a damn demon. What’s wrong with me? a part of him whispered.  What isn’t? he whispered back.

Bill smiled.

“I’m so glad you see it my way.”

With his hand still digging into Dipper’s shoulder, Bill crawled backwards, dragging Dipper with him like he weighed nothing. Oh wait, he did weigh nothing. Well.

Bill leaned forward, and for a moment Dipper thought he was going to kiss him. His mouth ended up by Dipper’s ear, and when he spoke, Dipper felt it in his skull.

“You know how this works.” It wasn’t a question.

Bill settled back onto the pillow, grinning up at Dipper’s floating form.

Dipper swallowed, looking at Bill stretched out in front of him. This was his own body, he shouldn’t be feeling like this, but somehow... somehow when Bill was in it, it seemed different.

Maybe it was the yellow eyes.

Bill shifted his hips slightly, bringing Dipper’s attention to his cock, already hard again. Dipper shivered. Bill had been right, Dipper knew what came next. He’d seen enough on the internet.

Holding his breath, Dipper kneeled (or, sort of hovered, really) on the bed between Bill’s legs.

Bill grinned like a kid in a candy store, staring at Dipper as he nervously fiddled with his shorts, unbuttoning them and shifting them down slightly. He grit his teeth as the fabric dragged over the bulge in his own boxers.

“Hurry it up, Pines, I’m getting antsy,” Bill huffed.

Dipper grimaced, feeling a burst of annoyance break through the haze.

“You’re awfully demanding,” he frowned, pushed Bill’s legs apart a little more forcefully than he meant to. Bill just laughed.

“Trust me, that’s the least of what I’m capable of.”

Dipper shuffled his underwear and shorts a little lower, finally freeing his erection. He looked down at it, suddenly feeling a little put off. He could literally see through his dick, which is not something most people have the opportunity to do. He looked up.

“Um... don’t I need to... use something slippery, or...”

Bill rolled his eyes. “Trust me, it’s fine. I took care of it already, just- c’mon! Geez!”

“Fine, whatever.”

Despite his nonchalant words, Dipper’s heart was racing. The sight of his own body stretched out and waiting for… Dipper bit his lip. Don’t think about it.

Carefully, he positioned himself and gently pushed.

The sensation around his cock was shocking, a perfect mixture of warmth, pressure and slickness. Dipper whined slightly, (in a very un-kitten like way, he decided) and held still, hands on Bill’s legs, waiting for the feeling to adjust for both of them.

Bill gasped, just barely, and Dipper felt a little bolder. He pushed a little harder, watching the way Bill’s stomach twitched.  A little more, and- there, he was fully inside.

“Ah, jeez, “ Bill murmured throatily. “C’mon Dipper, you can do better than that, can’t you?”

Dipper grit his teeth.

Smoothly, Dipper rolled his hips, pulling out and pushing back in with a grunt.

“That’s a little more like it, but do it like you mean it,” Bill hummed.

He never shuts up, does he?

Dipper pulled out and thrust back in roughly, being rewarded with a moan from Bill. Electricity tingled over his skin and he did it again, slamming his hips against Bills.

“Ah!” Bill moaned, grinning manically. “That’s, ah, that’s the stuff!” He ground his hips downwards, whining when Dipper pulled back.

Dipper leaned over him, breathing heavily. He was in a bad mood. All day, he’d been following this jerk around, watching him abuse his body and laugh like an idiot. Enough was enough.

“Shut up,” he growled.

“Oh, big scary guy, huh? Go on, show me what you’re made of!” Bill chirped, keeping his eyes locked with Dipper’s.

Dipper grimaced. “You are unbelievable. You steal my body, spend hours maiming it, molest it, force me into- this, and you don’t even have the decency,” he gripped both spectral hands on either side of Bill’s hips-

“to,”

-and dragged him down at the same time that he slammed his own forward.

“Shut. Up.” He growled, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust.

Bill yelped and moaned, long and low. A grin tugged at Dipper’s mouth and he did it again, over and over. Shameless, Bill moaned louder and louder, arching his back to meet Dipper’s thrusts.

“Pine tree,” he gasped. “This is so fun! How do you humans not do this every day?”

Dipper ignored him, trying to focus on eh sensation and not the way his own body was writhing underneath him.

“Harder,” Bill growled, digging his nails into Dipper’s sheets.

Dipper complied, putting all his strength into each movement. His own nails dug into Bill’s thighs, and Bill practically wailed.

“Do that again!”

“Do what?” Dipper panted, tone flat.

“The- the scratching thing, do it again! And keep going!”

Fine.

Fine. Bill wants to get hurt?

Dipper was happy to help.

A ragged moan ripped from Bill’s throat as Dipper dragged his nails down the skin of Bill’s stomach, leaving angry red lines like an accusation.

Muttering curses under his breath, Bill scrambled to find Dipper’s wrist, giving it a sharp tug.

“What?”

“I- ah, fuck- Kid, I’m gettin’ close.” He panted.

“Good.” Dipper smirked and reached a hand down to wrap around Bill’s erection, enjoying the sharp gasp he pulled from the demon.

He jerked his hand up and down, roughly, watching the way Bill’s eyes rolled back.

“Hah... ah... AH!” Bill cried, arching up. His cock pulsed, twitching as he came, and Dipper felt the way his muscles fluttered and contracted around him. The sight was unbearably addicting and Dipper followed him after a moment, hunching over and shaking as pulses ran through his body.

God.

A moment passed, and both Dipper and Bill felt their muscles unwind. Eventually, Bill piped up, still slightly breathless.

“So that was pretty fun, right?”

Dipper felt like slapping himself.

Way to give in to your body there, idiot, Dipper hissed inwardly. That was his first time, and it was with Bill. Good luck with that.

He groaned.

“Aw, kid, don’t look so down! Technically it doesn’t count cause it’s your own body, right?” Bill said, gingerly shifting backwards and wincing at the way Dipper’s cock slid out of him.

Dipper tucked himself back in his underwear, fixing his shorts and staring at his hands.

“Anyway, I can’t believe I’ve never tried that before! You humans might be on to something with this,” Bill grinned, a toothy smile that was swallowed by a yawn. “Oh, wow, these meat sacks sure do exhaust easily though, don’t they?”

“I… guess.” Dipper replied absently.

“You know what?” Bill decided, “I’m actually tired. I guess I’ll leave you alone for now, but this has been a real wild ride, kid! Let’s do this again soon,” he said with a wink. His hand clapped on to Dipper’s upper arm, and a brief flash later, Dipper found himself back in his own body, sitting alone on his bed.

Naked.

A rush of sensation hit Dipper all at once. In the mindscape his body hadn’t felt like a presence, even to himself, and touching stuff tended to be low on the list of skills Dipper had as a ghost.

Apparently, another skill that didn’t quite make the cut is self-control. Damn it.

Dipper sighed, stretching out like a cat. His body ached, especially his ass (he grimaced at the idea of what it’d be like in the morning) and the scratch marks down his stomach.

Rolling over and tugging a blanket over himself, Dipper yawned. The inevitable panic and regret bubbled just below the surface, but for now, Dipper was honestly too exhausted to care. Besides, (without looking too closely) he felt sorta.. content?

And tired.

He yawned again and let his eyes fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> GHOST SEX WHOO WHOO
> 
> Guys, you know I love your comments and kudos, comments especially! <3


End file.
